Sam Puckett's List of Ways to Be a Delinquent
by chasingafterstarlight
Summary: After a Ridgeway popularity list ranks Freddie near the bottom, Freddie recruits Sam to help him increase his status in the school. Will Sam be able to help him? Will they realize they don't hate each other? Seddie.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, guys!**

**Since there will not be a sequel to iDo Care, I've decided to start a new story, Sam Puckett's List of Ways to Be a Delinquent. In it, Sam tries to teach Freddie to be like her.**

**Note: This will most definitely **_**not **_**be one of those Freddie goes bad-boy stories, there's too many of those already. Freddie's gonna have a lot of fails in his lessons. It's meant to be a comedy. This is loosely based on the **_**Glee **_**episode about the GList, if any of you have seen that. Yeah, that kind of fail.**

**I hope you like it! REVIEW!**

**Sam Puckett's List of Ways to Be a Delinquent**

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

"What do you mean, I'm number two hundred and seventy seven?" Freddie roared.

Sam rolled her eyes, shoving the paper into his face. "Check out the list!"

Glancing over it quickly, Freddie groaned. "Why the heck am I number two hundred seventy seven? I'm on a popular web-show, I'm good looking, I wear nice clothes-"

"Correction," Sam butted in. "You're the techie of a popular web-show, you look like a dork, you wear dorky clothes _and _you're in the A/V Club. Your only redeeming qualities are that you are 'friends' with me and Carly, that's why you're not dead last."

Sighing, Freddie considered this. "What number are you?"

"Twenty," Sam stated proudly. "Only because I threatened them to put me in the Top 20. Figures they'd stick me at the lowest possible place."

"Yeah," Freddie sighed wistfully. "Wish I could do that."

Sam smirked at him. "Yeah, not happening anytime soon, dork."

Mouth open in surprise, Freddie's head shot up. "Sam, you're a….um…troublemaker!"

Sam cocked an eyebrow. "Yeah, so?"

"You can teach me!" Freddie exclaimed.

Sam eyed him. "Heck to the no."

Face falling, Freddie replied, "Why not?"

"Because, you're too dorky to ever become a delinquent like me," Sam struck a pose.

"No, I don't want that level of delinquency," Freddie shook his head vigorously. "I just want to, you know, do a couple of bad things. Raise my rep a little higher so that I'm at least in the one hundreds."

Sam stroked her chin, deliberating. "It will be a challenge."

"Definitely," Freddie agreed, hardly even daring to think about what she was saying. "But Sam Puckett is always up for a challenge, right?"

"I suppose," Sam blinked a few times. "Fine, you're in. But don't think I'm treating you any nicer." Sam flicked his forehead. "Be here tomorrow before school."

"Thanks, Sam," He said appreciatively.

Sam rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah, don't get all mushy-gushy on me. This is a one time thing, all right? And you owe me big time, Benson."

"Got it," Freddie grinned. "How about I take you for smoothies tomorrow night?"

"Sure," Sam smiled. "See ya tomorrow, get ready, cause you're gonna be shocked."

Shoving her copy of the _Ridgeway Popularity List _into his hands, she stalked off. As she walked, the terrified students parted a pathway for her.

Freddie sighed, flipping through the list. The numbers 277 (out of 400) glared back at him, so he flipped back to the first page.

Carly was number 7, as expected. iCarly had helped her to gain popularity. Plus, she was naturally nice to every single person she came across, unlike Sam, and she wasn't any sort of dork, like Freddie.

Thankfully, Gibby was lower than him, at number 320. Gibby didn't seem concerned about it though.

"I GOT NUMBER THREE HUNDRED AND TWENTY!" Gibby shrieked as he skipped down the hallway.

Raising an eyebrow, Freddie questioned, "Is that really a good thing?"

Gibby shot him a dubious look. "Of COURSE! I was expecting, like, three hundred and fifty. I got promoted!"

Freddie nodded. "Um, okay."

Whipping out his cellphone, Gibby dialed a number. "Hey, Tasha-bear! Yeah, I love you too. Yeah, I miss you. Guess what, I got promoted…" He suddenly noticed Freddie was still standing there and motioned to his phone. "Mind giving us some privacy."

Nodding, Freddie replied, "Sure, whatever, Gib." He then walked off towards his next class, English, which he had with Sam but not with Carly.

In the middle of class, something smacked him in the back of the head. "OW!" He exclaimed.

The teacher glared at him. "Do we have a problem, Mr. Benson?"

"No," Freddie lied. "Neck cramps."

Another note hit him, and Freddie resisted yelling this time. Instead he picked up both scraps, fully intending to throw them in the trash, until he glanced down and noticed the writing scribbled on it in Sam's horrific handwriting.

_Yo, Benson, _

_ Nice lie. Didn't know you had it in ya. Now look at my other note._

Freddie gaped, surprised. How had she known he'd choose to look at this note first?

_Yeah, I'm a mind reader (that was sarcastic, in case you couldn't tell). Nah, I just know ya that well, nub. I've known you for what- ten years? Nine? Too long, in my opinion._

_ Now look at my other note or face my wrath!_

_(Who else do you think?) OF COURSE IT'S SAM!_

Chuckling to himself, Freddie unfolded the second note.

_Hey, dorky student,_

_ Just wanted to remind ya that you owe me smoothies tomorrow. Also, I came up with an idea (yeah, that fast), and it's pretty darn bad if I do say so myself, so prepare yourself. Don't wimp out on me or you'll wish you hadn't. Oh, and by the way, let me tell Carls. I'm better at explaining. If you tell her, she'll flip._

_ And you wouldn't want that for your precious Carly, would ya?_

_Peace Out,_

_Sam I Am_

At first, Freddie wondered why she hadn't just texted him, but then he remembered that she'd broken her phone when trying to jump out of a taxi after spotting a Robin's Weiner shop. She'd been thrown onto the ground, sprained her ankle and cut her leg from where her phone shattered inside of her pants pocket. Mattered and bloody, she still stumbled into the store. The blond 'demon' had ended up calling him after the Shay line was busy, and he was sent to pick her up.

_Oh, Sam._

She smirked at him, sending one of their glance-messages that they so often shared. _You ready for this, Benson?_

Raising an eyebrow, he mimicked her face. _You better believe it. Bring it on, Puckett._

She nodded slightly, her confidence becoming more pronounced. _Oh, I will. And I'm not holding back at all._

He shook his head. _I never wanted you to._

Yet, later that night as he lay awake in his bed, unable to sleep, he couldn't help but think about how terrified he was of the coming day (and that one terror Sam Puckett).

_Oh, great._

**How was that?**

**Give me your opinions! REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2: Vandalism

**Hey, peoples! **

**Sorry for the lack of updates on **_**all **_**stories- I've been in Beijing for Mid-Autumn Festival, and I just got back. No internet there! Thanks to all reviewers on all stories, I'll be updating iBreak a Promise **_**very **_**soon- I just found iSam's Mom online.**

**Thanks for all the reviews, I didn't expect that many! Thanks to: Thais Rodrigues (haha, thanks so much! Glad you like it!), Smile With Your Eyes (wow, thanks a lot! Hahaha, I'm glad you like it!), Mari13ssa (Thank you so much!), axel100 (oh, she'll ask for more :D But thanks!), bblb (Thanks a lot!), coketree20 (thanks! here ya go!), LaUr3n-ShAuNy (Thanks a lot!), xXxWiseGirlxXx (Haha, I know, right? Those are **_**everywhere**_** and I highly doubt Freddie could ever pull it off), aussiegal18 (Haha thanks a lot! I love Gibby, he's hilarious), Eve (Thanks a lot! I'm glad you like it!), Shazzam27 (ha, thanks! I always pictured them that way XD), seddiecreddie12 (yeah, thanks a lot! Poor Freddie XD and it's a story!), chocolate fish, tiffhappyface24, pashydeb, yyy1312 and stassiew.**

**I don't mean to sound like I'm whining, but I just watched iSell Penny Tees. And let me say, it was not at **_**all **_**what I expected. They've twisted canon Sam into some evil monster who **_**enjoys **_**torturing children. And now Freddie thinks she's 'horrible'. Sam used to be one of my fave characters…but if they keep twisting her like this…ugh. The only highlights were Gibby! And a few cute Seddie moments, like at the beginning when Freddie pleaded with them to help with Sam's fund. But it was mainly Creddie. Oh well, guess iGet Pranky was more Seddie/Spam. What did you guys think?**

**LET'S HOPE FOR THE FAMED iDO!**

**Well, here's chap 2!**

**Chapter 2: Vandalism**

"WAKE UP, BENSON!" Sam boomed, holding a megaphone to her mouth and screaming at the top of her lungs.

A tired Freddie just rolled over, mumbling incoherently, "Don't wanna….Mom…it's Saturday!"

"BENSON!" Sam screamed. "I'M NOT YOUR MOTHER, I'M SAM PUCKETT! NOW GET YOUR BUTT OUT OF THAT BED OR I'LL….YOU DON'T EVEN _WANNA _KNOW WHAT I'M GONNA DO!"

"Sam," Freddie muttered dreamily. "Oh, Sam….wait, what?" Freddie bolted up, taking in his surroundings and the grinning blonde girl directly in front of him. "Sam, what in the name of… Michael Jackson are you doing here?"

"I told you, Freddumb," Sam replied, smirking. "Or did you forget? Today's your first day of Delinquent Training."

"Delinquent Training…." Freddie tried to remember what she was talking about. "OH! Sam, when you said that, I did NOT expect you to show up in my room at," he glanced frantically at the clock, "5 AM!"

"Yeah," Sam leaned back against his wall, raising her eyebrows. "But when you're with Sam Puckett, you got to expect the unexpected."

Freddie relented. "Fine. What do you have planned, O Unexpected Samantha?"

Punching his arm, Sam growled, "Don't call me Samantha. Second, come with me, kid."

Grabbing his sore arm, Sam pulled him to the window, Freddie complaining all the way. Once they arrived at the window, Freddie gasped as he saw what she was talking about. His brown eyes went wide. Sam just grinned proudly.

"I'd like you to meet my baby," She announced, pointing to a dark red motorcycle.

Eyes wide, Freddie looked as if he was about to explode. "You expect me to ride on THAT?"

"Yeah," Sam said nonchalantly. "What, you scared, Benson?"

"Of course not," Freddie's expression said otherwise. "But, you know….my mom…."

Sam rolled her eyes. "She won't know. Come on, Fredly, we're sneaking out."

Freddie's horrified expression grew even more pronounced. "Sneaking out?"

"Yes," Sam said impatiently. "Haven't you done it before?"

"Um, only that time with the MMA fight, and when I saw a hobo," Freddie murmured, shaking slightly.

"Come on, you big baby," Sam sighed.

Freddie glared at her. "I'm not a baby."

"Well, let's go." Walking over to the door, Sam stuck her head out and then peered around his apartment. "Your mom isn't here, let's go." She grabbed his hand, harshly intertwining her fingers with his, then pulled him out of the apartment.

Breathing heavily, Freddie leaned back against the door of his apartment. "Well, that wasn't so bad."

"Freddie? Sam?" Spencer Shay stood in the hallway in front of them. "What are you guys doing?"

"Going to school," Sam said this as if it was obvious.

Glancing down at his watch, Spencer reminded them, "It's only 5:05 AM."

"We know," Freddie decided to show Sam his lying skills. "We, um, have plans before school."

"Plans?" Spencer raised an eyebrow. "And why are you holding hands?" Spencer jumped to the obvious conclusion. "Are you two SECRETLY DATING?"

Disgusted, Sam dropped Freddie's hand. "Of course not. Like I would ever date _him!_ We just have a stupid project for school, that's all."

"Oh," Spencer relaxed. "Well, you two have fun then." His implications were heavy and obvious.

"Bye, Spence," Sam growled, stalking away. Sighing, Freddie followed her as they dashed down the stairs to the red motorcycle.

She hopped on, revving the engine. "You getting on, Benson?"

"I guess," Freddie shook in his Converse.

"Chillax, dude," Sam reached into her compartment. "I got a helmet."

Ignoring the girl's bad grammar, Freddie took the helmet and strapped it on. "I still don't feel safe. Do you have a license?"

"Of course not," Sam tossed her hair back.

"Do you even know how to drive a motorcycle?" Freddie interrogated.

Sam smiled. "Kinda…sorta."

Freddie was really freaking out then. "Is this even YOUR motorcycle?"

Sam gave him a hard look. "Do I LOOK like I have enough money to buy a motorcycle?"

Burying his head in his hands, Freddie whimpered, "What have I gotten myself into?"

"Just get on," Sam had no sense of sympathy for the dorky boy.

"Fine," Freddie grumbled as he climbed on behind Sam.

Sam glanced at him. "Unless you wanna fall off and get crushed by an eighteen wheeler, you'd better hang on."

"To what?" Freddie inquired stupidly, knowing the answer and dreading it.

"To me, stupid!" Sam yelled.

"Awkward," Freddie muttered, but he clung loosely to her waist. As she began to (recklessly) drive toward the school, Freddie found himself terrified and held on a lot tighter. Sam didn't seem to care too much.

Finally, they arrived at the school. Freddie jumped off, panting heavily. "Never let me agree to let you drive me again. EVER."

"Whatever, Benson," Sam wasn't fazed. She handed him a bottle of spray paint. "Come on, let's do some vandalizing."

"Vandalizing?" Freddie repeated.

"Yes," Sam was becoming more and more impatient by the minute. "Now are ya just gonna stand there and repeat everything I say like a parrot, or are we gonna get some vandalization done?"

"Is that even a word?" Freddie wondered, but Sam just forced a can of paint into his hand. After shaking it up, she tossed off the lid and began to spray the windows of the school with bright green paint.

Rolling his eyes, Freddie shook his up and then tossed off the lid. Sam, of course, had made sure he'd gotten the bright pink can of paint. He just shook his head and began to spray.

Sam was writing dumb phrases like "school sux" and "principals reek" (he was surprised she even knew how to _spell _principal), so he decided to go the other way and write _useful _pieces of information. His phrases were along the lines of "The Great Wall of China is the only manmade structure that can be seen from space".

Sam appeared behind him, her head on his shoulder. After examining his artwork, she flicked his forehead. "You dumbbutt! That contradicts the laws of graffiti. Graffiti is not supposed to _educate you._"

Freddie shrugged. "My graffiti does."

"Well then," Sam replied decisively. "Looks like our work is done."

She attempted to leave the cans just lying there, but Freddie bent over and picked them up. As they walked toward the school, Freddie tossed them in a recycling bin.

"Dork," Sam muttered.

As soon as they arrived in the front of the school, they came face to face with a Gibby. A _shirtless _Gibby, to be precise. And he was dancing to Beyonce's "Single Ladies".

"What in the… Taylor Lautner are you doing, Gibby?" Freddie asked, furrowing his brow.

"Morning exercises," Gibby explained, hardly even stopping to breathe. "Don't you do them?"

Sam shook her head slowly. "You're the only person in the world, Gibson."

"Oh, that's fine with me!" Gibby tossed a white lump at Sam. "Hold my shirt?"

"No way, Gib," Sam threw it on the ground. "It's all sweaty."

Gibby just grinned. "Oh, that's not sweat."

"Then what is it….." Freddie began, but cut himself off. "Never mind, I don't wanna know."

"It's just 8-Up!" Gibby yelled as they walked away.

"Why is Gibby's shirt drenched in 8-Up?" Freddie wondered as they walked into the school.

Sam just shook her head. "Why does Gibby do the things he does? Gibby is one of the mysteries of the world. Like that Stonehenge thing."

"You know what Stonehenge is?" Freddie was shocked.

Flicking his shoulder, Sam growled, "I'm not totally stupid, Fredward. I know some stuff."

"All right, all right," Freddie threw his hands up. "Well, I'm headed to my locker. Gotta do some stuff before class."

"Fine," Sam simply stated. As he began to walk away, Sam grabbed his shoulder. "You weren't half bad today, dork. A little wimpy, but I expected that."

"Thanks, I guess." Freddie stuffed his hands into his pockets, knowing that was as close to a compliment he would get from Sam.

"BUT," Sam drew out the word. "Just wait until tomorrow. You'll be begging for mercy."

"Sure," Freddie gave her a quick smile. "See ya, Sam."

**How was that?**

**Gotta love wimpy Freddie and Gibby being… Gibby! See how it's not really a bad boy Freddie story?**

**REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3: Lying

**Hey, guys!**

**13 reviews FTW :D! You guys rock: g (Thanks a lot! It's fun, lol. And yeah, the info was true!), Lovin' Seddie (Aw, thanks!), Lanter (of course! And thank you!), Romance and Musicals (yeah, thank you so much!), Mari13ssa (Thank you! Here ya go!), mirage888 (Thanks a lot! And iDo was a disappointment, but oh well. iStart a Fanwar? XD I know, I'm not enjoying this season much. Maybe iSaF will be better!), Shazzam27 (Haha, who doesn't love Gibby? Maybe it was XD Thanks a lot!), aussiegal18 (Aw, thanks for the list! I don't know about that), veeheart914 (Thanks so much! Hope you like!), LaUr3n- ShAuNy (Thanks so much!), Arianna4President (Aw, thanks :D here ya go!) and yyy1312 (Haha, thanks a lot!). **

**Chapter 3: Lying**

"GET UP!" Sam bellowed at the foot of Freddie's bed the next morning.

He woke up immediately. "Sam…yeah, I knew it!"

"You've learned well, Benson," Sam said, a smirk dominating her face. "Well, let's go."

Running a hand through his hair, Freddie yawned, "What? Go where? I'm still in my pajamas."

"True. You might wanna put on a shirt, Benson, though nice abs you got there. Wouldn't have believed that such a nub could even have them," Sam muttered absently.

"Was that a compliment, Puckett?" Freddie wondered.

Shaking her head, Sam grinned. "It could be, Freddeveloped. And also…get _rid _of those Nub-Nub flannel PJ pants. You've had them since you were eight."

"How would you know?" Freddie scoffed. "I've only had them for a year."

"First, because they're about seven sizes too small," Sam commented. Freddie glanced down and blushed, seeing her observation was true. She continued, "And because you're a terrible liar. Now come on, put on a shirt. We've definitely got some work to do."

Pulling on a polo, Freddie asked, "And what lesson are we learning today, Teacher Puckett?"

"Lying," Sam played along. "I'll teach you how to lie, just like I did Spencer. Though I'd hope you're a better student than him."

Freddie turned red for a second. "Um, can you get out? I've got to change my pants."

"Scared of me seeing your pink undies?" Sam teased. "All right, whatever. You've got 1 minute on the clock, Freddumb."

After a minute exactly, Freddie joined her downstairs. "What, no motorcycle?" joked the young boy upon arrival.

"Nah, I decided to be generous and gave it back," Sam answered. "Today we're going ala _Mopedo._"

"A moped?" Freddie snickered. "That's like, anti-_bad_. It's pretty… wimpy, actually."

"Wimpy? It's got _flames _painted down the sides, Benson. Flames and dragons. This is the _worst _moped you've ever seen," Sam protested, her icy blue eyes glaring at him.

"Sure, it is, _Princess _Puckett," Freddie snickered, flicking her nose in a playful way.

Slugging his arm in a _painful _way, Sam pulled his arm. "Let's _go._"

"Fine." Freddie slid on behind her. "Can I drive?"

"Why?" said a suspicious Sam.

Freddie rolled his eyes. "I don't trust you. You'll probably crash or something."

"Like _you _could do any better," Sam scowled.

"I could," retorted Freddie, offended. "I'll have you know that I drove a moped everyday when I lived in my last city."

"Says the guy who called mopeds wimpy," Sam scoffed.

"Whatever," replied an unaffected Freddie. "Now get on, I'm driving."

"You are not," stated Sam.

"I am."

"NOT."

"I'll buy you a pound of ham."

"Deal," Sam grinned. "Well, get on, Fredloser."

Freddie hopped on the moped, then winced. "Oh my Justin Bieber, Sam! What did you do to this _seat_?"

"Seat warmers," Sam informed him. "I can't have my _butt _getting cold."

"But it's only September," Freddie complained. "My _butt _isn't cold."

"Deal with it," Sam told him, climbing on behind him. She then wrapped her arms around his waist. "Giddyap, Fredhorse!"

"I'm not a horse," Freddie muttered, but he began to move the thing anyway. _Slowly._

"HURRY UP!" Sam yelled, squeezing his waist tight.

"Fine." Freddie sped up…a _little._

"DUDE! YOU DRIVE LIKE A GRANDMA!" Sam shrieked. Putting her hand over his on the ignition, she sped it up a lot. "Much better. Now let's go, Benson!"

"To the school?" Freddie inquired.

"DUH!"

Finally, the two arrived at the school.

"Gibby," Sam groaned upon seeing the shirtless boy. "What are _you _doing here? Do you come here every day or something?"

"Yeah!" Gibby exclaimed.

"What are you _doing_?" Freddie asked.

"Rehearsing for my dance recital, same as yesterday," Gibby informed him. He was wearing a black leotard with pink leg warmers and ballet shoes. "Except today is Taylor Swift. _You Belong With Me, _ever heard of it?"

"Yeah, I have," Freddie replied. Sam snickered from behind him. Ignoring her, Freddie asked, "But isn't that typically a…a girl song?"

"NO!" Gibby screamed. "No, it's not! How come everyone thinks that?"

"Because it's about a girl, Gib," Sam broke in. "It's about a _girl _singing about her crush that's going out with another _girl._"

"Whatever!" Gibby retorted. "I've got to finish rehearsing. The show is _soon._ Do you guys want to come?"

"Maybe some other time," The two said in unison. "But, thanks."

As they both walked off, Sam grinned evilly. "Time for your first lesson in how to lie. Repeat after me. I am a purple hippopotamus."

"I am a purple," Freddie broke down in laughter.

Burying her face in her hands, Sam got out, "This is even worse than I thought. All right, let's start off with a simple one, Freddork. Imagine this. Your _mommy _wants you to stay at home and knit with her, unless you have school related plans. Too bad Jonny is throwing the party of the year that night."

"Who's Jonny?" Freddie interjected.

"I made him up, Frednub. Now shut it! Jonny's throwing the party of the year, and _you _want to go. So what do you say?" Sam prodded.

"Can I go to the party, please, Mom?" Freddie pleaded.

Sam rolled her eyes. "Oh my…Jonas Brothers, loser. How do you expect to get anything?"

"Beg and plead?" Freddie wondered. "Look, Sam, I don't need to know this…"

"Do you wanna raise your rep or not?" Sam retorted. "Just try."

"Fine." Freddie sighed. "Mom, can I go to school to… study?"

"Better," Sam nodded. "Now say it again."

"What?" Freddie blinked. "I already said it…."

"SAY IT AGAIN!" roared Sam.

"Mom, can I go to school to study?" Freddie repeated.

"Again," Sam didn't even blink.

"Mom, can I go to school to study?"

"Again."

"Mom, can I go to school to study?"

"Again."

"Mom, can I go to school to study?"

"Again."

A bored Freddie mumbled, "Mom, can I go to school to study?"

"Perfect," Sam grinned. "See, you say it with such a bored tone that you_ finally _don't show any emotion, prissy boy. Just say it like that and your mom might believe you."

"Good." Freddie groaned. "Can I go now?"

"No," Sam commanded. "You'll stay here, nerd. I'm not finished."

"Fine," sighed Freddie. "What's next?"

"Insulting. Go insult Gibby," Sam commanded.

Freddie threw up his hands. "No way, Sam. Gibby and I are friends."

Sighing, Sam replied, "Fine. Insult me."

"Your…hair…is ugly," Freddie couldn't think of anything.

"You're such a loser, Benson. Can't even think of a good insult," Sam groaned.

"I can!" Freddie protested. "Just…not when I'm looking at you."

"What?" Sam cocked an eyebrow. "What is that supposed to mean?"

Freddie blushed. "Never mind. Anyway, I _have _to go."

"Your homework is to think up some better insults. _ And _buy me the pound of ham you owe me! Ooh, better make that two pound of ham," Sam informed him. "Now, Fredelina, you're dismissed."

"Oh, am I?" Freddie muttered darkly. "What the Harry Potter? Since when is she the boss of me?"

"Since always, Benson," Sam told him as she walked by. "And get ready for tomorrow. You're getting a makeover."

"A what?" Freddie exclaimed, but she was already gone.

**A/N: Ooh, makeover!**

**Get ready for next chapter! **

**I don't think this one is that good, but maybe (hopefully) next will be better. Anyone catch all the Secret Seddie?**

**And UGH! Not that much Seddie in iDo! And the stupid Creddie about rubbing her feet. Oh my Lady Gaga! (Everyone at my school says that, lol).**

**But…the trailer for iStart a Fanwar!**

**I'll admit, the thing about Sam being Creddie shocked me, especially since her infamous line in iSYL: "It makes me want to puke up blood." But maybe (hopefully) it's a joke! Let's hope for Seddie!**

**Any new info? Any comments? Tell me! Any favorite parts? **

**REVIEW!**


End file.
